NaruBoru hot gay incest yaoi
by narutoisgay77897
Summary: Boruto and Naruto rekindle their relationship and start a gay love affair. It's my first story and it's pretty explicit


Boruto waited in the living room, eyeing at the door.

"It's 11:30!" Hinata said "You should really get to bed soon or you're going to be tired in the morning".

"I just want to talk to dad when he comes home. I won't be up much longer", said Boruto in an anxious tone''.

Hinata smiled lovingly, knowing full well that her son wanted to show his father some entirely expected but yet, still good news. She patted his head and wished him a goodnight, covered her husband's dinner, then left for her bedroom to go to sleep for the night.

Boruto waited in anticipation, he kept on eyeing the door and pretending to play his video games in case his father came in and caught him unexpectedly.

In his lap, he held his progress report for school. Literally everything was 100%'s and perfects

Boruto was the top of his class without even trying, though it had always been like this since he was very young. At a very young age Boruto had displayed genius intellect and creativity, much t his parent's pride. His mother was very happy with this, his father was very happy as well but he didn't understand his son since Naruto was able to survive without great intellect. Of course his father was proud of him, more than Boruto could ever imagine, yet Naruto never told him so. He wished desperately to get closer to his father but never found the right opportunity and always found himself expressing his feelings with anger instead, much to Naruto's disdain.

Secretly, Boruto craved Naruto's contact, his touch and his approval. He was going to get some tonight, at least a little.

Boruto waited for another hour, secretly glancing at the door and the back to his game.

Suddenly, he heard the door unlock and Boruto got a sudden spurt of nervousness. He knew it was his father so he pretends like he didn't care and kept looking at his game.

He heard his father come in and sigh. Boruto waited anxiously for his father to notice him.

When Naruto finished taking off his shoes, he noticed Boruto playing a game.

"Boruto? What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

"Ummmm.. I was just… uh..a little restless i guess, so I came down here to think a little" Boruto said while struggling on what to say.

"Think? What of?" Asked Naruto, wondering if his son was feeling alright.

Boruto being the eloquent speaker he is, saw this as the perfect opportunity to show him what he wanted him to see.

"Uh… the academy I suppose"

"The academy? Why?"

"Oh, I did really well again and… The teacher wants me to make some speech… about… Academic success! Yeah, that's right, success! Because all the other students aren't nearly as successful as I am!" Boruto boasted, obviously satisfied with what he said and clearly feeling snobbish.

"Oh." said Naruto flatly. Naruto never had successes like that so it wasn't like he could relate to Boruto when he came home bragging about how great at schoolwork and ninjutsu he was. Unbeknownst to Boruto, Naruto was still very happy to hear that Boruto was doing well, and it made him cheer internally of happiness. However, the only expressing his face showed was a very sleepy and overworked indifference.

Boruto's face immediately dropped in disappointment when he saw how indifferent his father look, obviously mistaking his look of tiredness for an attitude of not-caring.

Naruto decided to ruffle his head and then go upstairs to get some much-deserved rest.

"You should get to bed little buddy, it's way past your bedtime."

Boruto just sat there, lonely and indifferent.

Like always, his sadness quickly became aggression as he ripped his progress report in half and threw it on the flow, stomping on it. His face became stoic once again since he got all his anger out, and he walked upstairs, dragging his a lingering disappointment.

"What kind of father doesn't acknowledge his son?" Boruto thought, about to give up on reconnecting with his father.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to Himawari poking at him and Boruto giving him an angry stare rather than yelling at him or embracing him like usual. Naruto was put off by this at first but decided not to think much of it

Boruto was deliberately trying to get his father to notice his angry state but Naruto kept ignoring it. Throughout breakfast, Boruto didn't say a word to his father and instead bragged about his talents to his mother and sister, both being very interested in their amazing son and brother's ability. Naruto listened, impressed by his son's abilities, yet still put off by his son's new aloof attitude.

Boruto abruptly got up to leave and put his plate in the dishwasher, never making eye contact with his father while completely ignoring his presence.

Naruto noticed that neither Hinata nor Himawari seemed different at all, so he decided not to bring it up or think much of his suddenly aloof behavior. Boruto has never been one to approach him so it's not like it was that weird.

Boruto and Himawari went to school and Naruto went to work. There were no words spoken between the two of them when the left or when they got home. Boruto spoke to his mom and sister and Naruto to his wife and daughter, but Boruto simply refused to acknowledge his father.

In the evening, Boruto continued to ignore his father straight through dinner.

"I'm going to my room" sad Boruto to his mother and sister

"Okay, sleep well!" said Hinata

"Good night Onii-chan"

Boruto walked up the stairs and didn't bother to look back. "Night!" he said politely.

After Boruto left, Naruto continued to chat with his family.

"It's rather early for him to be going to bed, isn't it?" He stated.

"Who knows... he's a growing boy after all" Hinata said, sipping her tea. "Besides, he was up late last night excited to talk about his progress."

"Was he?" asked Naruto surprised. "Oh yeah, he was excited to show you all day… it's not like we don't know how he's doing but I thought he really wanted to show off a little in front of you, that boy is certainly cocky! … I thought that he told you?"

Naruto was a little startled by this. Who knew his son wanted to impress him so badly?

"Yeah, he did… sorta, anyways".

Once dinner wrapped up, Naruto sat down in the living room and started thinking about what to do with Boruto. "Maybe he was so distant because he wanted me to reach out to him? I never knew that he wanted my approval like this" Naruto thought. As he was thinking, he notices two scraps of paper on the ground with a small footprint on them. "What's this… is it trash?"

Naruto picked it up and he noticed that it was Boruto's progress report.

100%'s in all his classes, and the top of the class in just about everything!

"There haven't been test scores this high since… ever!"

When Naruto put the pieces of paper together, he could read the very exclusive and glowing comments that his prestigious teachers wrote.

Naruto wasn't surprised by all of this since it was obvious that his son was very talented ever since he was a child. Naruto was very proud of this aspect of his son but didn't say anything about this since he always prioritized effort over talent.

Naruto then realized that he hasn't been as good a parent at he should've been. He realized that boruto obviously wanted his approval and his affection of some sort, but Naruto denied him of it because he was always too busy and didn't understand Boruto's tsundere attempts of getting closer to him.

"I need to make it up to him… somehow".

Boruto went to his room and crashed on his bed. He shouldn't have ignored his father, now his father probably thinks he hates him.

There's no chance of gaining any of his attention now, Boruto sighed, slightly depressed.

Boruto closed his eyes and blushed

He thought of what he wanted to do with his father and slowly drifted away to fantasy.

 _(Boruto sat on his father's lap and rubbed his ass against his father's thigh._

" _Ahhh- Daddy! More!" Boruto moans out loud._

" _You are so damn cute, Boruto" he imagines his father whispering in his ear. Boruto gives a wanton moan and thrusts against his daddy's hard erection._

 _Both Naruto and Boruto are moaning like crazy._

 _Naruto grabs his son's ass and slowly kneads it, gently pulling off his pants"_

" _Ahhh- Yes! Fuck me Daddy! I want your big cock in my ass!"_

" _Be patient sweetie, Daddy needs to prepare your tight little hole" Naruto says, gritting at his straining arousal. Both uzumakis were embarrassingly close to cumming, both very aroused by this rendezvous._

 _Naruto pushes his fingers up Boruto's tight little hole. Boruto's face turned an ever deeper shade of red and Naruto was flustered as well, seeing his son so vulnerable and sexy. Boruto moaned lewdly as his brains were scrambled and his hormones were raging like crazy.)_

Boruto came right then and there and immediately prompted out of his fantasy. He had been fingering his hole this entire time and squeezing his hard-on.

Boruto blushed in embarrassment when he realized that he just masturbated to his own father and came embarrassingly quickly.

These fantasies have been recurring more and more and he just can't contain himself any longer, he wants his daddy's attention, he wants his daddy to love him, he wants his daddy to touch him.

Boruto knew that he was perverted for thinking that way, but he couldn't help it.

Boruto went to bed with memories from his fantasy, and fell asleep with a smile, imagining that his daddy was holding him to his chest, stroking his back, while whispering "i love you, son".

Boruto whispered out loud "I love you daddy".

All while completely unaware that Naruto looked at him through the crack of his door

Naruto meant to go upstairs to talk to him, yet what he found utterly shocked him.

He found his son fucking himself while calling out for his "daddy".

Naruto was about to open the door, but froze when he heard Boruto's wonton moans, and cries that were meant obviously for him.

Being as discreet as possible, Naruto peeked in and saw Boruto being fucked senseless with his fingers under him, ravaging himself.

With his other hand, he was pumping himself.

On Boruto's face was a very bright blush, his eyes were closed and he was panting heavily

Naruto simply couldn't look away.

His erection was immediate and it was the hardest it had been in years.

He subconsciously groped it, he pressed against it while watched all-to fascinated

He had always found his son highly arousing, but he couldn't imagine that his son would ever relocate them.

Naruto moaned, but immediately covered his mouth, afraid that boruto would hear him.

He desperately wanted to fuck his son, but had no idea how to approach this.

When Boruto climaxed, that was the last push it took and Naruto came in his pants.

Naruto watched as Boruto settled into bed, still horny as hell for his own child.

This was a matter that had to be discussed IMMEDIATELY. his aching cock simply demanded it.

Naruto still had a pulsing hard-on in his pants and wanted to fuck his son desperately.

Naruto took off his shirt and sat at the edge of Boruto's bed. Very careful as to not wake him up just yet.

He sat on the edge of his son's bed.

His whiskered cheeks were tinted when he looked at how sexy he looked asleep.

He noticed Boruto's cheeks flush and lips push outwards.

He heard him whisper "...Oh, Daddy.."

Naruto's heart pounded and he smirked knowingly

His son was obviously having a dream about him

Damn was he adorable…

Naruto was getting even hornier by the second s he took his pants off so that he was in nothing but his boxer shorts with a pretty obvious erection, and a giant wet spot from when he previously came.

He scooted closer to Boruto and suddenly gained some confidence.

Naruto leaned into his son's ear a gently blew into it.

Boruto woke up immediately and was moaning wantonly as he sat up.

When he did, he blushed furiously in embarrassment and in shock when he saw the state of his daddy and when he realized what he just did.

Naruto smirked and chuckled.

He cupped Boruto's blushing cheek in his hand which knocked Boruto's breath away and left him utterly dazed and confused.

Boruto couldn't stop staring at the massive hard-on his dad was showing inside he boxers and Boruto's own member grew to full mass, immediately twitching.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" said Naruto soothingly as he gently rubbed his thumb against Boruto's cute cheek.

Boruto couldn't help but shiver that the touch, but was left uttler shook by his father's comment.

"Did his dad know? Is that why he's undressed like this? Is he in trouble? What's going to happen?"

Anxious thoughts took over his boggled brain as he trembled in fear and pleasure of the lose proximity with his beloved daddy.

Boruto's eyes were wide and his face still beet-red from embarrassment and obvious arousal like the one throbbing his pajama pants.

Boruto whimpered "Daddy-Ahh-Dad… I..I..I-" Boruto blushed yet again when he realized what he just accidentally called his father.

"You can call me Daddy, Boruto"

Boruto blushed immensely but was received while Naruto just smirked at his son

Boruto started to pant heavily

"Wooooah little buddy, relax. Just tell me what you want to do and ill make it happen. You just have to be honest" Naruto cooed

Boruto sat up straighter and looked downwards

"I-I… I just… I've been completely in love with you my whole life and i never told you because i know it's wrong and i thought you'd be disgusted with me if i ever told you, but I… I know it's weird to hear.. But… I want you to love me! Not just n the way a father loves a son, but in the way lovers do!"

Naruto genuinely smiled at this.

"You're my precious son, i'd never be disgusted with you! I'm just so very happy to hear that my son loves me! It almost brings tears to my eyes! I love you too Boruto and i had for quite a while now."

Boruto started crying in joy when he heard this

"Oh Daddy! I'm so-so-so happy!"

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his cheek. Boruto leaped into Naruto's arms and squeezed him with all the strength he could muster. He crawled in his lap and snuggled his face into his daddy's chest while Naruto made sure to give extra attention into patting his head and rubbing circles on his back

"There, There, Boruto" He said soothingly

"I just want one thing from you" Naruto stated kindly

Boruto looked up at him and gave him a soft, quizzical expression with his cheeks still red and his eyes still puffy.

"I want you to be honest with me" said Naruto flatly.

"Huh?" Boruto asked

"This can go as far as you want it, but you can't keep giving me subtle looks in hopes that i'll come to you and figure it out, you have to tell me what you want. If not, i may overstep my boundaries or even not go as far as we'd like to go."

"Boruto blushed and nodded, Mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say, he shifted on his seat.

"I want… to… um.."

"Go on!" urged Naruto, enthusiastically.

Boruto gained some courage from his father and forced out-

"I want you to fuck me! Fuck me hard and… and I want you to call me baby!"

Smiling, Naruto was silent for a moment

"Of course, baby! Since you were honest with me, i'll give you my "special" attention as a reward. Let's just keep this between you and me okay?"

Boruto's eyes lit up, "Okay daddy".

Naruto chuckled and smiled gently at his baby.

It was time for business. Naruto stopped stroking him and pulled him off his chest

Boruto whimpered desperately at the lost of contact but was immediately reimbursed when his father kissed him in the lips.

Boruto was sitting in his father's lap, face-forward. His father was kissing him! It was hard to get his head wrapped around as his erection throbbed even harder in his pants.

"Mmmmh!" Boruto moaned once he got out of his daze

Boruto began kissing back ruthlessly, much to Naruto's surprise.

Naruto entered Boruto's mouth and Boruto gladly accepted, earning Boruto and moans from Naruto. Naruto's dick was so unbelievably hard right now, he decided to make use of Boruto's obvious erection. He took Boruto's shirt off and Boruto blushed even harder.

Boruto read Naruto's mind and scooted closer to Naruto so that their members touched. Both moaned and Boruto arched his back.

Boruto grabbed both cocks with his right hand and started pumping.

He wasn't as big as his father's of course, but e was certainly getting there and he was quite big for his age.

The pleasure overwhelmed both of them and both moaned incoherently.

"I love you, my precious baby boy!"

"I love you too, Daddy!"

Naruto started sucking on Boruto's neck and Boruto blabbled out moans and shook in pleasure.

"Ahhh-!"

Boruto moaned as he was close to cumming, Naruto was too

"Let's slow down, okay sweetie? Daddy can't last much longer".

"Me nether! Ahhh-!"

Boruto stopped thrusting their cocks and both groaned at the loss of stimulus.

Naruto picked Boruto up from his armpits with ease and placed down. Boruto was now laying down on the bed and groaned that he was taken off his daddy's lap.

His pants were wet from pre cum and Naruto's boxers were obviously wet too.

Boruto couldn't take his eye's off his daddy's cock and masculine chest.

Naruto climbed over Boruto and Boruto blushed as he rubbed his knees together in a submissive fashion.

"Daddy- I want to continue… Please!" Boruto managed to gasp out even though his mind was boggled form arousal.

Naruto smirked "We will.. Just be patient for daddy, okay? Daddy want to observe you and decide what to do" Naruto was so desperately horny for his son and wanted to fuck him unbelievably bad, but yet he couldn't just yet because he didn't want to hurt his son. He would need extra preparation.

Naruto was panting pretty hard, but nevertheless, slowly pulled his sons' pajama pants down, which left Boruto a mess of blushes and moans. He was particularly embarrassed when his daddy was staring at his throbbing cock through his cute blue boxers, and was slightly nervous or his daddy to see him naked since i had been awhile.

Naruto was completely excited by his son's reaction and hurried his pace. He wanted to savor thsi moment, however, so he though he was desperate, he still took his time in pulling down his sons' boxers even though he wished that he could've controlled himself better.

When Boruto's erection hit the cold air, he moaned and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

His father swatted his hands away and turned his chine upward so that Boruto would face him That made Boruto blush even more, but he saw his fathers face was tinted as well so he felt more comfortable. He also noticed his daddy was drooling.

Boruto simply loved his daddy's expression.

Boruto wiped away his father's drool with his thumb which surprised Naruto.

"You look so sexy, sweetheart…" Said Naruto at the adorable display that was his son.

Boruto's heart warmed, but it started beating into overdrive when he saw his father begin to pull down his own, dampened, boxer shorts.

Boruto watched in utter fascination as Naruto pulled it down and down and down until he could see the golden pubic hairs that coated his giant member.

Eventually he made it past his member. Naruto blushed a little in embarrassment when he saw his son so intently staring and his very very erect member.

Boruto grabbed his fathers cock and Naruto moaned.

Boruto moaned at the sight of his daddy.

"Boruto... I want you to suck it… Is that alright?"

Boruto Gasped "Ah-! Yes Daddy! Please, Oh my god! Yes!"

Naruto smiled in relief and pride as his son fearlessly and desperately put his mouth to his aching member.

"Pat my head.. Okay, Daddy?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course, baby"

Naruto put his big hand of his baby's head, and pulled his finger through his golden strands of hair at a rhythmic pace.

Boruto put his father's tip in his mouth which caused Naruto to moan uncontrollably.

Boruto smirked with confidence and pride and thought to himself- "Heh, a genius like me can give his the best damn time he had ever had. Just you watch dad!"

Boruto took his father entire length in his mouth and completely deep-throated him

Naruto moaned in pleasure and surprise that his son could make him feel so damned good with no experience at all. "This kid'll be the end of me!" Naruto thought to himself'

Boruto bobbed his head earning a continuous string of moans from his father.

"This has to be the best blowjob I've ever had!" Naruto thought to himself again.

Naruto didn't want to leave his son unsatisfied, and Naruto could feel his baby's plump little ass calling.

Naruto reached over Boruto and squeezed his ass, earning a moan from Boruto which vibrated on his cock, sending a shiver down his spine.

It was so soft and cute. Naruto smirked and started kneading it and massaging it.

Eventually, Naruto started getting closer to his hole and would trace his fingers along his crack, just barley grazing it.

This caused Boruto's heartbeat to go into overdrive as he moaning wantonly.

Naruto pulled his hand back and kept the other on his son's butt cheek.

Naruto put his finger in his mouth and made sure that there was enough saliva on it.

He pulled it out of his mouth and carefully brought it back to his son's ass.

He carefully rubbed his son's entrance in circles causing Boruto to moan continuously.

Naruto slowly pushed his finger up his son's ass.

Boruto gave out adorable little squeaks as he continued sucking on his daddy, begging for his milk which Naruto was so close to giving him.

Naruto pushed the finger deep inside his baby, and added another one in too, just to stretch him out.

Boruto was already stretched out pretty well since he was just recently playing with it before.

Naruto added a third finger in and started to scrape the sides of his baby's wall.

"Mmmmmmmmhhhhhmmmm!" Boruto yelled on his father's cock as he felt his prostate was hit.

"Bingo" Thought Naruto.

Naruto pulled his fingers out much to Boruto's obvious disappointment while he groaned.

Naruto was just about to release when he pulled his sons head out of his cock.

"Why, Daddy?" Asked Boruto, confused and disappointed.

"Daddy was so close, baby. Daddy wants to take things a step further before he give you his milk".

"Ahh- Yes Daddy! Please Take me!"

Boruto's cock throbbed at his daddy's teasing and loved the way he talked to him.

That alone was almost enough to take Boruto off the edge, but he tried his best to hold his composure,

"Turn around baby" Naruto sad in a gruff, heavy voice as both the Uzumaki's panted.

Boruto happily turned around.

"Now lay on your back" Ordered Naruto.

"Yes Daddy!"

Naruto could see Boruto's cute, cherub face with a deep red blush plastered all over it. Boruto's mouth was opened and he was panting, his eye's were quite obviously clouded with lust.

Naruto smirked at how he could make his son look.

"Hurry, Daddy! Put it in! Pleaseeeee!" whined Boruto

"Hmm- Gladly!" Said Naruto

He positioned his extremely hard member to his baby's cute little pucker.

He pushed in, earning an immediate gasp and moan from Boruto.

Since Boruto was already prepared twice before, he felt only pleasure

"Ahhh! Daddy! Please go harder, go harder! Ahhh! Yes!"

"Are you sure?" teased Naruto

"Yess, Yess! Im begging you! Pleassee!"

That was all that it took for Naruto to slam his dick in Boruto, immediately hitting his prostate.

"AHHHH- YES DADDY!" screamed Boruto

All it took was several more thrusts and a couple more incoherent moans form both Uzumaki's and…

"Baby! Baby! Daddy's sooo fucking close! Ahhhh! Boruto! You feel so fucking good!"

"Yes Daddy! YES! Me too! Im super fucking close!"

Naruto kept slamming Boruto's prostate repeatedly while Boruto's tight little asshole clamped around his daddy.

Both Uzumaki's screamed

"AHHHH Daddy i'm cumming!" Boruto yelled as he back arched wide.

"YESS YESS! Baby im cumming, Im cumming, im cumming! YES! Daddy's cummminngggg!"

Both orgasms hit in giant waves of pleasure. Each being the biggest the other had experienced. It came in waves and waves of pleasure and it didn't die down for a while.

Boruto's and Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of their heads and both's tongues lolled as they moaned loudly and simultaneously.

Naruto shot his milk in Boruto while Boruto shot on his daddy's and his own chest.

When their orgasms died down, both Uzumaki's were panting vigorously.

Naruto fell to Boruto's side and Boruto immediately moved his head to his daddy's chest and adjusted his head to be in the crook of his daddy's neck.

He wrapped his legs around him and Naruto rubbed his baby's back, both still feeling intervals of pleasure and both with wide smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Daddy…" Boruto sighed, still blushing.

"I love you too, Baby" Naruto said, a little choked up.

"Can we do this again when you have the time?" Boruto mumbled

"Yeah! Totally!" Naruto shot back, both extremely happy at that moment

Both fell asleep... smiling and completely satisfied...


End file.
